The Pieces That Make a Nation
by HawaiianAwesomeness
Summary: When you're the personification of a group of people, even if you're just one of America's states, you have a lot of responsibility to your people, and this responsibility is supposed to be taken seriously. Too bad it isn't. OCs- and lots of 'em
1. 01

Hello! HawaiianAwesomeness here with my first story(oh god)! These are just some drabbles centered around U.S. state OCs for the anime Axis Powers Hetalia that we made. Our goal is to eventually have all 50 states, but so far we have 10. Anyways, on with the drabbles!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, it's called fanfiction for a reason

Oh, and I'm not Hawaiian either, I live in the continental U.S. (unfortunately)

* * *

**Title: **Katy Perry**  
**

**Character(s): **Hawaii, California**  
**

**Pairing(s): **Hawaii x California**  
**

**Rating:** K+**  
**

**Katy Perry**

_Hawaii x California_

Hawaii danced around California's room, "YOU- MAKE ME- FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' A- TEE-NAGE DREAM~!" he sang. California responded with a song of her own. "….CA-LI-FORNIA GIRLS, WE'RE COO-LER THAN THAT! ...That didn't work. Feh." This caused the black haired Hawaiian boy to grin mischievously after a moment. "I KISSED A- CALIFORNIA- AND SHE LIKED IT~~!"

"When did this happen?" California pulled sunglasses down to look over them. "Now," Hawaii replied as he quickly kissed her, a grin making its way to his face.


	2. 02

Woo! Another drabble already! Not really, the first one had been written over a month ago and was sitting in a notebook. Anyway, I am on Christmas Break, so hopefully I'll be able to write quite a few of these. :3

Made some minor edits on rating, and discovered I was misspelling secede so I fixed that too

* * *

**Title: **51 Miles

**Character(s): **Alaska, brief appearance by Pennsylvania and Oregon

**Pairing(s): **slight Pennsylvania x Alaska if you squint

**Rating: **T for minor cussing from Oregon

**51 Miles**

For a long time after Alaska joined the rest of the states, she hated being there. Hated the crowded house filled with 48 other states, plus America, during the holidays, hated being sold to America in the first place. She was constantly trying to secede from the nation. She would run, as far as she could, back to her state, with the intent of running straight back to Russia. However, the same problem popped up every time she made it to the coastline. _She couldn't swim._

And so, each time she went back to America, sulking all the way. She couldn't leave and go back to Russia, all because she couldn't swim the 52 miles that separated her from her father. Eventually, the attempts to secede stopped.

Many years later, as she and Pennsylvania were hanging out with Oregon, they told old stories from their past. Alaska liked Pennsylvania's stories the best, but that's probably just because she didn't like Oregon much. Finally, it was her turn to tell a story, and so she unwillingly told of the times she attempted to secede, while hiding behind Pennsylvania from embarrassment. And, like the many other times Oregon had heard this story, he asked the same question once again.

"Why the hell didn't you take a freaking boat?"


	3. 03

This is another one that was sitting in a notebook, and I don't like this one as much as the first two.

* * *

**Title:** Rollerblading

**Character(s):** Hawaii, California

**Pairing(s):** slight Hawaii x California

**Rating:** K+

**Rollerblading**

California loved rollerblading, and she was very good at it. Hawaii decided he needed to learn how, so he could spend more time with her, which he did. One such day the two were rollerblading around California's house. Hawaii had found he like going in circles around California, but she didn't, so she jumped and grinded across the curb. Hawaii, thinking it was cool, attempted to mimic her. He only succeeded in face planting on the concrete.


	4. 04

This is a personal favorite, and it's loosely based off of a text message PAxAK RP my friend and I were doing after I watched Zombieland. Yes I am aware that Zombieland isn't scary at all, but it's America and his kids, I'm pretty sure they would get scared XD

* * *

**Title: **Zombies

**Character(s): **Delaware, Alaska, Pennsylvania, brief mention of America and Oregon

**Pairing(s): **none, maybe Pennsylvania/Alaska if you turn your head to the side and squint

**Rating: **K+

**Zombies**

Many of the states would agree that Pennsylvania was the most oblivious of them all. He was quick to believe anything America said, he was horrible at reading the atmosphere, and if you wanted him to understand, you had to say it straight out, no metaphors. So when Delaware found him and Alaska hiding in a bush, he wasn't that surprised. The fact that the two had pots on their heads didn't surprise him much either.

After much explaining from the two, he learned that Alaska, America, and Japan had been watching Zombieland. Their dad had apparently decided that zombies were real, and Alaska ran off to find Pennsylvania before Japan could explain otherwise. _Figures that would happen, _Delaware thought as he stared at the two states. Alaska had reached Pennsylvania's house, not surprisingly, she hadn't run into any zombies along the way.

She had explained to Pennsylvania what happened, and he instantly believed that zombies were real. So now the two were heading to the super market to stock up on supplies for what they believed was the zombie apocalypse. Such was Delaware's life.

Delaware sighed, "Look, I'm not even going to say a word. Just keep playing your little game, I guess, and don't call me when you two get arrested for it." He continued on his was to IHOP to see Oregon, who worked there. Why exactly Oregon worked there is a story for another day.


	5. 05

Einen guten Rutsch! According to my friend, this is how you say Happy New Year in Germany, with the direct translation being 'A good slide!" I guess I trust her enough, if this isn't correct, please tell me XD

Anyway, this is inspired by me trying to get a prompt for a drabble. The first two responses actually happened, Alaska's didn't.

And I will write about why Oregon works at an IHOP in Pennsylvania eventually, just not today.

Happy New Year everyone, just in case I don't get on here to update today or tomorrow

* * *

**Title:** Hawaii's Journeys in Writing Prompts

**Character(s):** Hawaii, California, Alabama, Alaska, Pennsylvania

**Pairing(s): **none

**Rating: **K+

Hawaii's Journey's in Writing Prompts

As more states, city-states, providences, and micro nations had began forming, various nations decided to make a school to educate them. Unfortunately, Hawaii was forced to attend this school, much to his chagrin. His current assignment was creative writing. He was given no prompt, forced to think of his own. So, unable to think of one himself, he began asking other people.

Signing in to Yahoo Messenger, he quickly sent a message to California. He felt like he could go to her for anything, and she hadn't failed him yet. The message he received back was disappointing, to say the least.

_I'm too braindead._

Sighing, he sent his next message to Pennsylvania, who didn't understand what he meant by a writing prompt, he was too old for school.

Next, he sent a message to Alabama, who replied back with:

_What about bridges that have a verry bad cold with awful looking noses who want to be like jesus?_

Hawaii read it over and over again, but he couldn't figure out what that meant.

_What do you mean by that?_

He never got a reply back.

After sending message after message to various states, he finally arrived at Alaska.

_Why not write about yourself, trying to find a writing prompt?_

See? Alaska had good ideas, why didn't he ask her more often?

_That's a great idea! Thanks!_

Hawaii quickly got to work on his assignment, and turned it in the next day. A week later he got it back. The paper had a very large F in red ink.


End file.
